


Naptime

by FairyLights101



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Parents, Cat/Human Hybrids, Deaf Character, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, Grooming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyLights101/pseuds/FairyLights101
Summary: “Welcome home,” Koushi purred, husky and smooth, and Tooru shivered, leaned into him for a moment as he raised his arms, let Jin and Tadashi clamber all over him, butting their head up against him and purring.





	Naptime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oisugasuga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oisugasuga/gifts).



> The triplets are actually composed of identical twins (Ume and Sayuri) + their fraternal triplet Tadashi. Jin is completely Deaf and Suga is Deaf in one ear, mostly deaf in the other.

“Kou-chan,” Tooru sang as he drifted through the house. 

It was quiet - no giggles burst through the air like his family was playing a game of surprise hide-and-seek against him, and no pitter-patter of four pairs of little feet charging down the halls. He shook his head, smiling, and slipped through the house. He peeked into Ume and Sayuri’s room, but their beds were empty, and so was Jin’s, and, a little further down, Tadashi’s too. Tooru shook his head, but he kept moving forward until he reached their room, and he peeked in. 

Sure enough, five bodies were curled up together, the triplets draped all across Koushi’s body with Jin curled up in his side, her tail flicking happily, her rumbling purr filling the room, drowning out the sounds from the others as she kneaded Koushi’s chest. His mate glanced up, warm amber eyes somehow softening even further as he smiled, ears twitching. “Hey,” he whispered 

All the kids looked up, noses twitching and ears and tails flicking with excitement. “Papa!” Ume and Sayuri cried out, and they clambered up, wobbled to the edge of the bed, and flung themselves at him as he strode forward to meet them, catching them in his arms and swinging them up, rubbing his cheeks against their heads as their soft purrs filled the air. 

He kissed them both on the forehead and set them back down, grinning at the rest of his little family as they blinked up at him, sleepy, and purred. Koushi raised one arm, and Tooru took his hand, their fingers sliding together, and he moved closer, around the bed, and leaned down to peck Koushi on the forehead, the nose, the lips, lingering just a second too long at each part, relishing in the warmth, in his scent. 

“Ew,” Tadashi sang out. 

Koushi flicked him in the face with his tail, leaving their son spluttering and shaking his head as he swiped at the silvery fur that had gotten on his tongue. Tooru chuckled and ruffled his hair, then smoothed Jin’s hair back, smiling as she twisted and looked at him, then nuzzled into his hand before she raised her own. 

_ “Hi Papa,”  _ she signed. 

Tooru grinned and winked.  _ “Hey there, dearest.”  _ Her purrs shot up to a whole nother level, and he grinned, leaned in and kissed her on the tip of her fuzzy brown ears, and then he nudged the whole lot of them. “Move over you lugs, make room for your Papa.” 

The kids grumbled and flopped around, and Koushi grinned at him, wide and sweet, and held his arms out for Tooru to sink into with a smile, all the aches and pains and stress of the day falling away, just for a second, as those warm, familiar arms encircled him, dragged him down and wrapped tight around him, squeezing him as a rough tongue lapped at his cheek. 

“Welcome home,” Koushi purred, husky and smooth, and Tooru shivered, leaned into him for a moment as he raised his arms, let Jin and Tadashi clamber all over him, butting their head up against him and purring. 

Tooru laughed, pushed himself back, prying himself away from that sweet embrace, and pressed his back to the cushioned headboard, Koushi scooting up a second later as the kids clambered up after them, spilling into their laps and purring happily, their tails thrashing, fingers digging into any available places to knead them. Tooru rolled his eyes and glanced at Koushi, but his mate had already bowed his head and was mid-lick on Ume’s ear, the little girl’s eyes slitted as he smoothed her soft, fluffy black fur back, all the way up to the white tip, which flicked slightly at the touch. 

Koushi chuckled and looked at Tooru, then raised one thick, silver brow. Tooru stuck his  tongue out, but he dipped down too and started to lap at Jin’s ears. She whined at first, butted her head against him, and settled in with a rumbling purr, kneading away at his chest. 

Tadashi mewled, needy, and Tooru chuckled as he scratched at his son's ears, though he continued to lap at Jin’s, smoothing her fur back on one ear, then the other, smoothing it down with long, languid licks, swallowing down grins as her green eyes slitted with pleasure, brown ears twitching happily beneath his touch.  _ You've come so far, sweetheart.  _ And it was a blessing to see her melt into his chest, sleepy, eyes fluttering, movements already slowing. 

“You're a sleepy little kit, aren't you?” he whispered. 

Her eyes cracked open, drawn by the feeling of his voice against her body, but she settled back in, turning away from his tongue to nuzzle into his elbow with a soft sigh. He blew on her ears, and Tadashi giggled as she growled, tail thrashing, but she didn't emerge from the crook of his arm, and Tadashi took advantage of that, sliding forward with a grin. “Me too, Papa!” 

Koushi chuckled beside him, shook his head as he switched from licking Ume’s ears to Sayuri’s. “Their nap time was supposed to be thirty minutes ago,” he murmured between licks. 

“No naps,” Tadashi grumbled as he butted his head against Tooru’s chin, “Only hugs!” 

“And kisses!” Ume chirped. 

Koushi and Tooru exchanged a glance, but they could only smile and continue to groom their kits, watching with soft eyes as the kids slowly began to yawn, pink gums and tongues and sharp white teeth flashing as their eyes grew heavier beneath the flood of warmth and love, and they slowly curled up, tails lazily flicking, bodies going still. Pining he and Suga in upright positions, their kids heavy on their laps, a purring mass of limbs and tails and furt. “Of course,” he breathed. 

Fingers brushed the back of his arm. He glanced over, found Koushi’s eyes on him, brows drawn together in confusion.  _ “What did you say?”  _ he signed quickly. 

_ “Of course they fell asleep on us like this. Now we can’t nap until we move them.”  _

Koushi’s lips split into a grin and he nodded.  _ “It’s okay though, at least they’re asleep, and we can move them soon. They’re so cute when they sleep.”  _

_ “Yeah, because they’re not being terrible terrors.”  _

Koushi gently popped Tooru on the head, and he grinned as he leaned closer, bumped their foreheads together, a soft purr bubbling out of his throat. Koushi’s joined a second later, softer still, and Tooru shivered, warmth and delight blooming in his chest as he sank forward. 

It was easy, their noses brushing, lips slipping together, and then they were kissing, slow and sweet, a comforting thing that he sank into, his hand slipping out of Tadashi’s blond hair to cradle Koushi’s cheek. He pulled back, just a little, ears twitching and the tip of his tail flicking. “I love you.” 

Koushi must have caught that, because he smiled, nodded. “I love you too.” 

Tooru pulled back and winked at his mate.  _ “I know you do,”  _ he signed,  _ “Little hard to miss.”  _

_ “Really?”  _ Koushi shot back,  _ “I was certain that you had no clue!”  _

Tooru flicked Koushi, and his partner giggled, silent, jostling Ume and Sayuri ever so slightly, but they only curled up tighter, their tails brushing the bottoms of their chins. “So cute,” he whispered to himself. 

Koushi nuzzled his chin. 

Tooru closed his eyes, begging himself and whatever deity lay above for strength, and turned to find a shit-eating grin fixed on him. Tooru scowled and flipped him off.  _ “Asshole.”  _

_ “You love me.”  _

_ “Do not.”  _

_ “You just said you did!”  _

_ “That was two minutes ago - a lot changes in two minutes.”  _

_ “Fine, you can sleep on the couch tonight.”  _

They grinned at each other, biting back laughter as they leaned back into one another, shoulders pressing together, eyes going lidded as they looked down at their kids, hair askew, the careful grooming they’d done all gone to waste. 

Tooru let his hand fall between them. Koushi’s covered his a moment later, skin paler, but warmer, and oh so sweet as their fingers laced together and squeezed, their rings glittering in the afternoon sunlight.

**Author's Note:**

> J really wanted to be a cat-human hybrid and who am I to say no? I wrote this a few weeks ago and finally got back to is so * jazz hands *
> 
> If you liked please leave a comment and hit me up at [tumblr](http://fairylights101writes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
